Many automobiles of the "compact" type are devoid of trunks for storage space accessible externally of the car bodies and rely for storage purposes on relatively small space between the passenger seats and rear wall of the car. Attempts have been made to provide additional storage space in standard cars equipped with trunks by extending the trunk walls upwardly or rearwardly, or in providing slidable drawer-like additions to such trunks, but these alterations are unsightly, and not practical for compact cars initially without any trunks.
This invention is designed for compact cars which have limited storage space within the car bodies and are devoid of externally accessible trunks or storage housings.